Those Who Walk With the Reanimated
by Kuroi Kage X
Summary: A future crossover with the show! This is mostly a novelization with a few tweaks here and there until I start getting to the cross-over-y part. This is a horrible summary, bit the story is better than this, I promise.


_**AN:Well, hello to anyone who happens to run across this story! Since my other stories are somewhat of a failure, I had decided to take a break from writing and go back to doing other things. Which eventually led me to the discovery of AMCS' The Walking Dead, and it's subsequent game. The game got me so emotionally involved I had wanted to write for it, but didn't feel the motivation to do so. So then I moseyed on over to watching The Walking Dead and caught up to the current new episodes. Leading me, to once again, have the urge to write for it. But this time, I had an idea!**_

_**Why not do a crossover between the two? They both are in the same universe, same general area, and more than often, are literally a county or so away from each other. So this is what this is. A crossover. Starting at the beginning. For both of them. In the beginning, it would more than likely just be a novelization of the game and the show with some differences here and there. Since it'll take awhile to get to the actual Crossover part, I'm just going to dump this in one category and switch it to when I start writing for Rick and such.**_

_**I have a bit of a problem with abandoning stories when I don't get lots of feedback and such, but I'll try my very best to keep up with this one.**_

_**Without this lengthy AN. This chapter comes to head just around 6,000 words. So it's a decently long chapter. I hope you people enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own annnyyytthhinnnnngggg related to AMC. So LALALA DO NOT SUE MI PLS**_

* * *

"**S**o, I reckon you didn't do it?" An elderly voice reached my ears. Tone hardened with the numerous experiences that undoubtedly occurred in his life time.

"What makes you say that, officer?" My throat felt scratchy. Riding in the back of a police cruiser doesn't really give much chance to socialization. Except, of course. To the Police officer tasked with the nonessential job of driving me to processing. For obvious reasons I didn't feel much like talking.

"'Cause you're not back there screamin' an hollerin' "I didn't do it!". Heh, in my time. The quiet ones are the ones who aren't guilty...or, maybe. You have no guilt left, eh?" I raised my eyes to half-heartedly glare ruefully in the rearview mirror of the cruiser, catching the elderly officers cobalt eyes before they focused back on the road. I leaned back further into the cars leather seats. _"Great, just my luck. I get stuck with the only officer who bothers to talk to a murderer." _A sigh escaped me as I placed my head into my handcuffed-hands. "God...It wasn't even worth it." A bitter twist of my lips kept me from letting out a humorless laugh.

"Oh, well lookie here! I reckon you DID do it then, didn't you?" I could feel his eyes studying me, looking for a reaction to his words. I gave none. "Ya' know. I followed your story. Being a fellow Macon-born after all. A University teacher in History killing a senator because his WIFE was cheating on him with 'em? Whoo-wee. You bet your ass your case gathered a lot of eyes on you, boy." His eyes were scanning me again. Sitting up, I let out another sigh. _"Might as well play along. Could be the only friendly face I'll see in a while."_

"So you're from Macon too, huh? Born-and-raised?"

"Born-and-raised." He gave a nod of consent. "I used to frequent the store your parents owned too. When ya' get to be my age, you'll find a good drug store is essential. Nice folks they are. Even met your brother once! Strapping lad. Look a lot like you."

His parents. Now that's a thought I tried to avoid thinking about. Just the thought of momma's tear-stricken face and my fathers dark brown eyes drowning in disappointment was nearly enough to bring me to tears. Not to mention my brother. His reaction would be an enigma. Not sure if he'd be downright pissed or what. _"I- I just wish I could..."_

"Not sure if you're trying to be an asshole or trying to cheer me up." My voice was laced with a thin layer of humor as a wry smile spread across my face. The old fart.

"Hahaha. Well, you're the only sane person I've had in my backseat ina'while. So, ya' have to forgive me if I'm a bit ofa' chatterbox. Why, the last guy I picked up was-"

**"Patrol Cruiser #28, we've got a 187 on the corner of-**" " _It's the Police Radio?" "_**-I'm sending backup. Secure the civvies, escort them to the designated shelter and rendezvous in Atlanta.**" The officer turned the radio off. "_Wonder what's going on? I heard of an evacuation taking place on the way over here. Viral outbreak maybe?"_

"Is that allowed?"

"Whaa, this old thing? Pfft. Ain't nothing but a lotta' noise. If I left this thing on all the time I'd just, just snap." He left out another jovial laugh. _"Friendliest cop I've seen in a while."_

"A-Anyway. Like I was sayin'. Last person I had in the backseat was nothin' but a big ol' baby! Convicted of murder he was. B-ha-Boy I'll tell ya'. All I heard was; "Momma', I didn't do it! Momma', don't believe 'em! Momma, momma, momma." I'll tell ya' ain't nothin' but a whiner!"

Hearing a faint noise, I turned my head to the side and looked at the on-rushing police cruisers. Their flashing lights and blaring sirens were dulled by the cruisers rolled up and dimmed windows. I barely saw the number "28" spray painted on the end side of one of the cars quickly being followed-up by a SWAT armored truck. I shook my head and turned back around. Wasn't any of my business.

"How do you know if he actually did it or not?"

"How do I know?! They caught the fucker red-handed! Leering over his girlfriend, choppin' her up like she's just some slab of cow meat! Then that motherfucker had the goddamn NERVE to get in my back seat and say he didn't do it! Sad thing is, I think he actually believed it himself. Who knows? Maybe all that guilt loosened a few nuts n' bolts." I could just feel the resentment and anger he was giving off. I can't blame him either. People like ..sick. I know I've done wrong but something like that. No. I couldn't ever do something like that.

"Damn." What could I say? It was the only thing I COULD say. You don't hear things like this everyday around here. Worse thing is, I don't even ever remember seeing a news clip or-or a news coverage of the whole occasion. "What was his name?"

"His name?"- I nodded. "Shit, hell if I remember. The sick fuck. Eh, Richard Pendleton, I think it was?" Richard Pendleton... Well, if we go to the same prison I'll know who to avoid.

We continued on like that for a while. The kindly old police officer and a murderer talking like two normal people. Eventually the conversation died down to nihil and I kept my eyes on the road. anxiously waiting for my arrival.

"Hey, uh, Lee, was it? Lee Everett?" The Police officer turned around fully to see if I confirmed my identity. With a quick shake of the head and a "Yeah." He continued his talk. "Listen, I know you made a mistake. An' I don't abide by no killing of any of Gods Children but, I don't think you're a bad guy. Just keep that in mind. Even the righteous and strong sometimes fall astray and lose their way." I nodded and let a smile grace my face. Relishing one of the few times my name would be used by a decent person instead of just a number.

"So, somethin' else to help pass the time on the road-" I drowned the officer out for a bit, squinting in an attempt to see a little further. In the road, in the middle of the road there was what looked like a small little black dot. Rapidly approaching. By the time I noticed what it was, I feared it was too late "- Haheheha, so I tells' 'em-"

"-LOOK OUT!" It was too late, we hit the person and the officer swerved to try to avoid a collision that already took place. We tumbled down the side of a hill and I felt a bright flash of pain. And then.

Nothing

* * *

Brief and blurred images zoomed across my mind. I was still in the police car I think. Another pitch of darkness and this time I heard disturbing noises. A scene of greenery. A panicked yell and then darkness overtook me again.

Pain.

Pain was coursing throughout my body. My head was ringing and I could barely see in front of me. I could kinda' make out the insides of the police cruiser...metal was twisted. The cage that separates the detainee and the officer was bent, twisted, and malformed. A sharp piece of the cage was just a few inches from penetrating my head. "God. Glad I didn't tip over.." Shaking my head once more, I chased away the strobe lights in my eyes and cleared my vision. We were-well, I was, considering I don't see the officer, at the base of the hill. I turned my head and tried to observe my surrounding landscape some more. A broken tree, broken front windshield, and...That kindly old police officer that I was talking to not that long ago. "_Shit."_

I shook my head in pity and tried to adjust my body so I could view what happened. Another sharp jolt of pain rattled through my body and I let out a yelp of pain and surprise. "_Dammit!" _Grunting, I very carefully sat up a bit and examined my body for the source of pain. My leg. I must've sprained or broken my leg when I passed out in the crash.

"This is going to hurt." I couldn't stay in the car. For all I know the gas could be leaking and a spark could eventually occur, then, BOOM. No more Lee Everett. "Here we go!" Letting out a few quick and sparse "Whew"s to pump myself up. I curled my left leg up, and smashed it against the window in the backseat.

Slam!

Nothing, The glass is pretty strong but after surviving the crash, it's doubtful it's integrity can hold up for much longer. I curled my leg up again and slammed it forward with more force than before. "Argh.. Shit, fuck!" I jostled my right leg. Have to be careful not to get too carried away. Good thing though. I see a little crack in the window, a few more strikes with my foot and It'll break!

Slam!

Slam!

Slam!

Tssshhh!

The glass broke. I expelled a relief filled sigh and readied myself for the next stage of my escape. Just a few drags and I'd be at the window. Then all I'd have to do is pull myself out and check on that officer. I nodded my head in resolution and flared my nostrils in preparation for the pain that's to come. I used my left leg to pull myself forward and grunted in pain every-time my leg knocked against the seat or a part of the fallen metal cage.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I made it to the window. The lush green forest greeted me. The wind blew and the trees rustled. I took awhile to gather my wits and breathed the fresh air of nature. It was relaxing.. But I can't relax right now. Not yet.

Preparing myself for hopefully my last bout of intense pain, I pulled and tugged myself over the edge and immediately barked another yell.

"Fuccccckkkk!" I was on the forest floor now and didn't feel like moving. When I fell out of the police cruisers window my leg made a nasty "crack" sound and flooded my body with even more pain than what I previously went through.

"Grrr!" I couldn't help but growl like a wounded animal. The white searing pain was causing waves of nausea to flow through my head and nearly bought me back into unconsciousness. When I began to hear a faint noise in the distance. "_What's that?"_ My breath picked up pace and I froze for a bit. Ceasing all unnecessary movement incase the animal was close. A few seconds later, I heard the noise again but it sounded further away than before.

Growls. Growls and moans were the closest that I could attribute to the noises. "_Don't think I should stay here much longer. I'm sitting bait for any animal that'll wander by." _Gritting my teeth, I grabbed the side of the vehicle and used it to anchor myself up.

"Augh!" I narrowly caught myself before I fell and had to reset at ground zero. Using the car as a crutch, I journeyed around the side of it before I reached the hood and stilled myself in place. "_The shotgun...It's out. Don't they usually leave the heavy weapons in the truck?" _Grunting in pain, I gave myself a push-off of the hood and placed most of my weight on my left leg. "_I should check on that officer, he might still be alive."_

I limped on over to examine the body. Seems I'm already getting accustomed to the pain of my leg because I was standing over him in a relatively short amount of time. Gazing at his un-moving body, I shook my head in pity. "Poor old man." Looking over him, I spotted the keys to my handcuffs.

"Can't help you much without the use of my hands, now can I?" Lowering myself, I tried to ignore the "crunch" and another sharp pain shooting through my body in favor of grabbing those metal keys of freedom. "_Got 'em!_" straightening myself up, I used the keys to unlock one of my cuffs.

Rubbing my wrists, I couldn't help but smile in reverence. "Never thought I'd be doing this." Quickly, I shifted the key to my other hand and repeated the process. I watched as the cuffs fell down onto the floor and saw a twitch of the downed officers' hand. "O-officer? Are you alright?!"

I heard a wheezing noise come from his body. He was still alive! "Officer! Hey, officer!" Silence. I peered down at his body awhile longer and looked to see if I could find any sign of him being conscious. "_We'll be in bad shape if he's half as messed up as I am."_ Nothing. No movement. Not even a rise and fall of his body to signify he was breathing.

"Must've just been my imagination." I shook my head once more and closed my eyes for a bit. Afterall, I think I deserve a bit of a break after all of this.

My eyes snapped wide open when I heard the rattling of leaves and more groans from the officer besides me, looking down, I saw the most ghastly thing I've ever witnessed. Eyes sunken in, teeth bared, and skin paled. I gasped in shock and quickly started to retreat backwards. "Shit!" Due to my injured leg I couldn't move as fast as I usually could and the...dead. Police officer grabbed hold of my leg.

"Let go of me!" I struggled and tried to pull my leg away from the ironclad grip of the officer. Only to fall flat down in my face. I turned over and twisted my body as quickly as I could. Just in time to catch the pale authority figure closing in to bite my leg.

Slam! Slam! Slam! I repeatedly kept smashing my good foot into the officers face until it finally let out an odd, distorted wheeze and let go.

My breath started to come out in ragged gasps and my eyes were wide in shock! "_Wha-What is this?! What the fuck is happening here?!_" I sped my retreat up, and found myself near where the shotgun landed, I crawled over to it in desperation. Arming myself, I took aim at the, quickly advancing, officer.

_Click._

Nothing. "No bullets! Fuck!" Retreating even further back I kicked the onrushing police officer in the face one more time to try to slow its advance. My back quickly reached the cool metal of the cruiser and I looked around in panic, I needed something, ANYTHING. To get away from this, this, thing! That's when I spotted them. Red/Golden capsules of sweet deliverance. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I quickly moved over to pick up the shotgun shells and placed them within the gun.

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" I tried to regulate the air flow coming within my body and calm myself down so I could aim correctly. Gazing down the sights, I waited until the officer was close enough so I wouldn't miss. "_I'm sorry."_ With a fast pull of the trigger, a loud resounding "BANG" echoed and the crazed officer went down. His head split open and disfigured. The forest was silent. As if it was shocked such an atrocity occurred within its domain.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't... I'm so sorry!" Sobs wrecked my body. I killed once before, but that was in the heat of the moment. It wasn't an excuse, but, still. I didn't know until the event was over. But this, this was done consciously. I didn't like it. That poor old man. Sobs still shook through my body as I flipped his body over to search his body for a name. I stared at the little gold plaque that was pinned on his chest.

"Officer Michael Tumbles..." I wiped the back of my hand across my face and continued to stare at the body. I felt numb. He didn't deserve his life to be ended this way. With a shaking intake of breath, I flipped his body back around so what's left of his face wouldn't be staring at me.

The cool metal of the police cruiser sent a small jolt down my body and reminded me this was all real. "What a day..." It was ironic. I didn't want to go to jail but I would have never imagined this would be the way I'd get out of it. I couldn't help but bang my head lightly on the car behind me out of hopelessness. This was crazy.

I stayed like that for awhile. It felt like hours but in reality, I knew it could have only been a few minutes. "He must've been delirious." I said, thinking back to the event that occurred mere moments ago. "He woke up from passing out and he was panicked! That has to be it." Even to myself that sounded out of place and wrong. He was dead and I knew it. I know that fact could be stranger than fiction, but I didn't think this would be one of those things. Reanimated bodies? No. Those type of things belong in comic books and movie tropes.

Still. I couldn't deny it. I had the undeniable proof laying prone right in front of me. I gulped and set myself in a position to get up easily, so as to not irritate my sprained, most probably broken, leg. With a brief surge a pain I was up again. I used the shotgun still in my hand as a makeshift crutch and walked straight ahead. Only to twist my face in confusion after walking for less than ten steps.

A shadowy figure was standing in the distance. The figure was small, no larger than a child. I think I could see the outlines of a dress too. "_Must be a little girl.."_ I yelled out to her: "Hey! Uh, call the cops! There was an accident!" It sounded lame even to my ears. Depending how long the child was standing there, they saw all of it.

The little girl quickly turned and ran back to where she came from. A small "I can't blame you." was released from me as I continued my trek forward.

When I heard that odd moaning and groaning again. Except it was closer than it was before. Way closer. Almost as if..

I turned my head around and felt my heart pound against my ribcage. More of them. More of them just like the police officer! There must've been at least ten of them and they were quickly gaining on me. I put all the incoming adrenaline I was feeling into moving as fast as I could. I was moving by leaps and bounds, damn near hopping on one foot. Only to trip on an overgrown tree root. "_Come on, come on, come on! Get up!"_

The adrenaline that was pumping through my veins so strongly I didn't even feel the pain in my leg when I feel and subsequently picked myself back up. All too quickly I reached a houses' picket fence, blocking it off from the forest behind it. With no hesitation, I damn near threw myself and the black shotgun over the fence and picked myself(and the shotgun) up once again

I limped and hopped as far away from the fence as I could. Bang, bang, bang. I could hear them rattling the fence. Soon I started to see the fence give in and chip away. Terrible and haunted faces met my frightened eyes. Skin was missing on some, others were missing whole chunks of their head. I licked my lips and aimed the shotgun at the fence, I only had one shell left but I might as well use it to defend myself. Just when I thought they were going to break down the fence and rush in. I heard a gunshot in the distance.

They froze

Slowly, ever so slowly. They started to, for lack of a better term, shamble away. I let out the breath that I unknowingly had sucked in and held. I stayed there for awhile, not daring to move in case of of them heard me. When I was sure they were gone, I lowered the shotgun and examined my surroundings. A nice sized pool, beautiful house, coupled a giant tree with a treehouse mounted on top of it. I was in the suburbs.

Walking over to the treehouse I tried to look into it. Seeing nothing, I did the next best thing; harshly whisper some-what loudly. "Is anyone in there? Come out! I just need some help! I won't hurt you! There's these _things _out there! They, they just tried to attack me! Please, if anyone is in there, let me know!" Silence. I began to move away from the tree when I noticed a tea set sitting innocently under its shade. "_If I hadn't given up alcohol, I'd love to fill those things up with a bit of Bourbon." _I shook my head in mirth.

Soon, I started to feel the adrenaline wear off and I slowly began to limp over to the patio doors of the house. Once again using the shotgun as a crutch. Soon I was standing directly in back of the house.

"Hello?! Is anybody in there?!" I was careful not to yell too loudly. I was still anxious and for all I know the whole neighborhood might be crawling with those things. Moving up the stairs, I boldly knocked on the door and waited to see if anyone was going to answer. Impatience moved within my head and I knocked again. "Hello!" Nothing. "_Doubt this'll work but.."_ Slowly I moved my hand over to the handle of the sliding door and I yanked on it. Mildly pleased and surprised that it wasn't locked.

"I-I'm coming in! Don't shoot! I'm not a danger! I'm just looking for some help." Walking in the house, I slid the door closed behind me. Only for a dead silent house to greet me. "_Looks like Hurricane Sandy went through this place." _Paintings were knocked off the walls, some furniture was overturned and from what I could see, a bookcase was tilted over. Slowly I moved forward. Whatever or whoever did this might still be in here.

Suddenly I almost slipped. My foot made contact with some sort of red liquid. Starring at it awhile longer, I realized what it was. "Blood." I started to clench and unclench my jaw. I didn't see a body, so that either meant the person who was attacked made it out the house or "_They're still in here.."_ My heart started to beat faster again. I began to move forward again, taking all the more precaution to make sure I made the least amount of noise possible.

Looking around, I spotted some plastic fruit on a nearby table. I almost wished they were real. But I had no appetite. After killing a man, getting chased by those _things_ and seeing this giant bloodstain. I doubted I'd be hungry anytime soon.

Beep.

I nearly jumped in surprised when I noticed the flashing light of an answer machine on an end table placed by the kitchen. I ignored it for a while and continued moving into the living room. The T.V. Was still one and was dimly lightning the room. Giving it an eerie, almost horror movie-esque atmosphere. Moving to the wall in front of me, I examined the paintings and pictures. "_They had a girl."_ The picture was a family portrait. The girl was in the middle, the father and mother on her sides respectively. All smiling and looking like the stereotypical american dream. I couldn't help but feel a bit envious. "_I'll never have a family like this now."_ Wasn't like I wanted one with my cheating wife anymore anyway. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and jumped this time when the answer machine-made another beep.

"**You've got (3) missed message." **I couldn't help but indulge the growing curiosity within me and moved to press the green 'play' button on the sleek newish machine.

"**You've got (3) missed message. Message received at. Ten. Thirty. Five. P.M. Message is:"-**another beep. **"Hi, Sandra. It's Diana. We're, ha, still in Savannah. The flight arrived a bit early and we've got to wait out until the overlay is finished. Tell Clementine we love her and we'll be home soon. Bye!"  
**"They couldn't have picked the worst time to not bring their kid along with them on a vacation." I waited until the answer machine started to play again.

**Next message. Message received at Eleven. Fifteen. P.M. Message is: Hi Sandra, It's Diana again. We're still in Savannah and we just missed the flight. We'll be home a bit later than what we originally planned. Some crazy guy just came up and bit Ed! The airport officials had to...detain him. He said he's okay, but the bite looks really nasty. I'm about to drive the giant oaf over to a nearby hospital to get it looked at before we leave. Tell Clementine not to worry and we'll be home soon! I hope you don't mind watching over her an extra day. Thanks,Sandra! Bye!"**

"That doesn't sound good." Even though it was just a bite, I found my own self to begin to grow worried for these people I don't even know. I shook my head and closed my eyes a bit before the answer machine started to play again.

**"Last message. Message received at: One. Forty. Five. A.M. "S-Sandra! Something happened in Savannah!"- **She was crying. This was differently not good. I could only imagine the worst had happened. Flashes of those monsters outside ran through my head and I hoped it wasn't actually that wide-spread.

**"-E-Ed! H-He just went crazy! His heart stopped beating for a while and I-I-I thought he DIED, Sandra! I thought he died! B-but then the hospital staff said his heart sta-"**I could hear horrible, blood curling screams in the background and more of the groans and moans I heard in the forest. I leaned my shotgun on the frame of the end table and covered my head with my hands. It wasn't just a local thing. It was widespread.

**"-hen he just started to-to bite the hospital staff! Oh, God, Sandra! I saw him rip the flesh off the arm of one of the nurses! He-He just-" **She began to break down. I had to hold in my own tears. Her cries were so sorrowful it felt like it was ripping at my soul.

**" 8niff* ah. His face was pale and sunken in. He looked like one of those zombies you'd see in movies like Dawn of The Dead! Sandra! If this is happening over there I want you to protect Clementine and take her somewhere safe! A-and Clementine, baby. If you're listening to this. I want you to call 911! That's 9-1-1. I love you baby, I lo-."**

Another scream came from the machine before it cut off. This time, I knew who's it was. I began to get a bit choked up before I cleared my throat and clenched my jaw again. "_Her parents are dead. I don't see her babysitter either, maybe she took the girl to a safe place?" _I was suddenly struck with the fact I was throat felt as dry as the Nevada desert. The pain in my leg dimmed to a dull numb feeling so I made it quickly into the kitchen and began scouring it for a cup to use.

I began to check all of the cabinets when I noticed a glass cup right next to the sink. "Always in the most obvious of places." I quickly filled it up with water from the sink and downed it just as fast. Placing it down on the counter, I leaned against the counter for a moments rest. "I should probably search the rest of the drawers for something useful." Giving a heave to push myself off of the marble counter I searched the cabinets first. Finding nothing I investigated the drawers and found something on my first try.

"A walkie-talkie? This might be useful." Thankfully the walkie-talkie had a clip on it so I just stuck it on my belt and continued looking through the drawers. Only finding some batteries. _"Hello?" _A small voice came from my belt. "_Daddy?" _I retrieved the walkie-talkie and pressed the open air button. "_Hello? Who's this?" _The talkie was quiet for a while before I got a response. "_Who are you? What are you doing here?!" _She sounded scared.

_"My name is, Lee. I was just looking for some help. What's your name?"_ I tried to use the kindest voice I could. "_Clementine." _I felt bile rising up to my throat when I realized what that meant. Still, I tried to continue the conversation.

_"Hello, Clementine. That's a nice name. Do you know where your parents are?" _Hopefully she didn't know what horrible things happened to her mother and father.

_"They're still in Savannah I think. They left me with a babysitter. Sandra, she's nice. She plays with me all the time. But I haven't seen her since last night. She had her boyfriend come over and they must have fell asleep with the T.V. On 'cause I heard a whole bunch of screams."_

My suspicions were basically proved right there. Her babysitter died..But..where is she? "_Yeah. Yeah that must be it. How old are you, Clementine? Where are you?" _I waited for her answer again before the walkie-talkie vibrated with her voice again

"_I'm eleven and I can see you! I'm in my treehouse!" _Her treehouse? So that must mean she must've heard me when I was calling out for help earlier and ignored me. I furrowed my brows a bit. Not like I could blame her. I'm an unknown person in her house.

"_Smart. Stay in there for a while. Have you-" _I hesitated and shifted my eyes a bit before continuing. "-_have you noticed anything weird happening when you were up there? _I waited for a moment and only heard open air. She had her finger on the button...she just didn't know what to say.

"_D-do you mean the monsters? I saw a few in the forest when you came." _Her voice was trembling. I could only imagine how traumatic this was. She was going through this by herself.

_"Yeah, I mean the monsters. Do you know anything about them? Do you have a T.V. in there?" _It was a slim chance. But if it means a chance to know what the hell is going on, I'd take it.

_"I know they're scary."_

I let out a small little chuckle before replying; "_Yeah, they're scary. Almost as scary as the Boogieman!" _I let a small smile grace my face. I could have sworn I heard a little squeal off into the distance. "_Haha, calm down. I was just kidding. There's nothing to worry about." _I received no reply. I waited a few minutes to see if she'd answer but the walkie-talkie never spoke again.

I sighed and felt a mild sense of disappointment, "_Guess I must've scared her. I'll go and apologize to her." _I shook and rubbed my head before blowing out a gust of air. Turning around I saw another monster coming straight at me. It tried to grab hold of me and I began to wrestle with the surprisingly strong corpse. It's breath stunk of meat and I could see chunks of it in its teeth.

My heart started to beat faster when I realized she was overpowering me and I quickly punched her in the face. WAM. It was stunned and stumbled back a bit. I hit it two more times and it dropped, hurriedly, I tried to bolt towards the end table and grab my shotgun. When I slipped on the damn blood and banged my head on the cabinet.

"_Christ!" _My head was swimming and it felt like I had a concussion. Even though my eyes were blurred I still saw the monstrous form of what I assumed was the babysitter advancing towards me. Kicking out I bashed it's face but it didn't give me my foot back. "_Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" _"LET GO!" I tried to kick again and narrowly avoided it biting my leg. Desperately I used my hands to propel me backwards and used my other leg to knock her in the face a few more times. It let out another growl before it let go and I reached the patio door. I tried to find the handle without turning my head and watched as the demon-like being advanced on me.

"_Here!"_

Suddenly. I heard a childish high-pitched voice and looked behind me to see a young girl with beautiful black hair and a baseball cap dressed in a sundress with a metal construction issue hammer in her hand. I wiped my head back in front of me and the dead babysitter was nearly back at my feet. Swinging my head back and forth, I heard the patio door swing open and the young girl handed me the hammer.

Quickly taking it from her hands I swung it at the monster. Bashing it in its face once and causing a dent. I swung a second time and her a sickening "schclk" sound and it fell. I felt like I was in the olympics with how fast I maneuvered on top of her and swung the hammer another time. Another "schclk" and a "crunch" accompanied the strike. It was still twitching and groaning. With another swing Its blood spluttered on my face and it stopped moving. I gave a few more swings for good measure and sucked my lips in so the blood wouldn't get in my mouth.

Heaving in exhaustion, I fell backwards onto my ass and looked up at my little pint-sized saviour."Thank you."


End file.
